Caught on Fire
by Salve-SiS
Summary: {request fic} In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce...As love grows older...love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable. Collection of Klavier/Apollo oneshots.
1. Did I Really Die?

**Did I Really Die?**

* * *

_Prompt: Muse A and B are siblings/cousins/best friends/dating/etc. A few years ago, Muse B died in a car accident/something else and now has somehow come back to life by an unknown force. Muse A goes to the park one day and there they see Muse B sitting upon a bench, thinking it's nothing and try shaking it off. A few moments of still seeing Muse B, Muse A approaches Muse B; seeing Muse B looks confused, scared and upset. Muse B looks up and all they say is, "Did I really die?" (Based off of Resurrection on ABC)_

* * *

Klavier remembered when he was fifteen, one of his fellow classmates at Themis had offered him a smoke. Klavier had scrunched up his nose with both disgust and disbelief, because how stupid was this boy, to offer a both a minor and a _training prosecutor _a cigarette, before politely declining. He knew what smoking did to a person's lungs, and he had no desire to die from lung cancer.

It was this memory that played as he threw his cigarette to the ground and grinded it with the heel of his boot. He vaguely wondered how his teenage self, or even better, his rock star self, would have reacted if been told he'd eventually end up slowly killing himself, and he found he really couldn't care less.

He had just departed from Fraulein Trucy's latest show at the Wonder Bar. Marvelous as always, but he had found himself concentrating less on her performance and more on her. Specifically, the way she beamed at the crowd and laughed with them as if she hadn't a care in the world. He searched for a crack in the facade, a sign all was in fact not right with the magician, because even if no one could see it he knew she was hurting like the rest of her family.

No one talked much about it anymore, but they could still feel the heavy absence of a certain red suited lawyer among them. How quieter it was without those Chords of Steel ringing in their ears, chiding them for their silly antics and flailing when caught off guard by those same antics. Two years, and Klavier still felt like some vital part of him had just been amputated.

Two years since Apollo Justice's death.

He could still feel his Herr Forehead in his arms, grunting and gasping with pain as Klavier desperately tried to staunch the bleeding with his trademark purple jacket. He murmured words of comfort, pleading him to keep his eyes open, to stay with him, but it was no use. Apollo had been hit straight in the chest, and he was dead barely a minute later. The police found Klavier cradling Apollo's body, his lips grazing the crook of his neck and his hands stained with Apollo's blood, sobbing out of sheer despair.

They found his murderer less than a day later. It was the wife of a man Klavier had prosecuted against for theft and manslaughter, getting him twenty five years to life. She was a dainty little thing, fragile and meek and so utterly sweet, but underneath that gentle exterior lay the heart of a cold blooded murderer. And a smart one too, Klavier had to admit. When he prosecuted her, a week after Apollo's death, and she was questioned as to why she didn't simply kill the man responsible for her husband's incarceration, she chuckled lowly and said, "Death is nothing compared to this."

And she was right. If she shot Klavier, he'd suffer physically for about a minute or so before slipping into the void, an eternal state of peace. But by killing Apollo, she condemned Klavier to a lifetime of grief and brokenness that nothing could fix. Even now, he felt as if he was put together crudely, alive enough to smile and be genuinely content with life, yet unable to bask in life's glow as he once had. But none of that compared to the utter rage he felt at the injustice that someone like Apollo, a man with so much to live for, so much to_do_ with his life, was killed because of a woman's dirty desire for vengeance.

He eventually made his way to a park filled with people who, to his relief, did not approach him. Three years after he quit the music business, and it seemed as if he was finally fading into obscurity. He felt a pang of annoyance at the thought of someday becoming one of those washed up music stars like what's-his-face, but for the most part he was relieved for the chance to be alone. He made his way to a small patio decorated with chess tables where there was only one other person, his face directed up at the sky. Klavier glanced at the individual absentmindedly, and he froze.

_(That...that cannot be.) _He stared at the man, who stared up at the sunny sky for a few more seconds until finally feeling Klavier's gaze on him and shifting to face him. Klavier staggered backwards, unable to process what was in front of him. The man winced, rubbing at his left wrist, directly below an achingly familiar bracelet Klavier now only saw on Lamiroir, and stared at him as if he could see every single strand of his blond hair and all of the eyelashes decorating his blue eyes. The sight was so familiar all Klavier wanted to do was stare back, drink in the sight, and block out the rest of the world. After that moment passed Klavier's first instinct was to laugh; he finally cracked. The deaths of his best friend, brother, and lover had finally taken their toll on his psyche, and he was now hallucinating, seeing what he so craved to see. Or perhaps he was dreaming? It could be that he had yet to actually wake up to the second anniversary of Forehead's death, and he was dreaming that Apollo was alive and well, perhaps in the mood for a make out session-it certainly wouldn't be the first time.

He decided to just dismiss the hallucination and go on his way, but his feet apparently had a mind of their own as he found himself walking towards it, refusing to stop even when he mentally shouted at himself to leave it alone, because the moment he gets too close the dream will end like the rest, or his hand will phase through and prove it to be the hallucination it was. It was both forever and instantaneous until he was merely a few footsteps away.

The man who looked exactly like Apollo Justice gazed up at him, practically exuding fear and confusion, and asked, "Did I really die?"

* * *

_Klavier/Apollo need more love. This will be a collection of drabbles/one shots/plot bunny excerpts I might expand on in the future, etc. I will also take requests through PM, since I have practically no imagination, which also means I'll be combing through the kink meme and tumblr for prompts to use. No smut, though. Sorry._

_This first prompt was taken from a tumblr prompt post made by gxntlemen . tumblr . com._

_The length of these drabbles will vary-some might be a thousand, some might be one hundred, more than one hundred, less than one hundred, I really have no idea. I have no clear updating schedule, and a part of me is afraid I won't live up to one if I write one down. Sorry about that, but I will try to make sure that the waiting time between updates won't be too long._

_The cover image is taken from pixiv, artist unknown._


	2. Meet the parents: Klapollo style

**Yes, That is Exactly What You Are**

* * *

_Prompt: After many attempts on Klavier's part to shield Apollo from his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Gavin appear on the steps of the WAA to meet their youngest's "latest dalliance"._

_It's awkward because a. Kristoph, b. That despite murdering two people in cold blood, attempted murder of a minor, ruining a person's career out of sheer spite, and being an emotionally manipulative prick, Kristoph is still the favored child and Klavier is still the black sheep (he broke rank by becoming a prosecutor in a family of defense attorneys). c. Apollo put their favorite away, and is the one making the "disappointment" happy._

_Give me awkwardness: Klavier trying to navigate his parents and his boyfriend, Apollo trying to be both polite and protective of Klavier, and Apollo telling off the Gavins, and making Klavier fall more in love with him than Klavier thought possible._

_ PS- In my headcanon, The Gavins are the Defense Attorney equivalent of the Von Karmas... (Where the hell did Klavier come from, right?)_

* * *

They were five months into their relationship when Apollo first brought up Klavier's parents. They were at his apartment, lounging on the couch as they ate Chinese takeout and watched TV. Apollo had his head propped on Klavier's shoulder when he asked if maybe it was time he met the rest of his family.

To his surprise, Klavier immediately stiffened, though he was quick to relax and slap on a smile as he lightly said, "What's this? Trying to wiggle your way into yet another part of my life, when you already star in most of it?"

Apollo scowled, trying not to be aware of the heat spreading through his cheeks. "Shut up. I just-I heard that's what couples did after they've dated for awhile so I figured...plus you've already met _my _family." It was about a month ago when Mr. Wright and Lamiroir/Thalassa broke the news to him and Trucy. It had been an extremely emotional moment for the Wright Anything Agency...for Trucy and Athena anyway. For Apollo it was just a mountain of awkwardness as his apparent mother, a woman he barely knew, clutched onto him as if drowning. Though things had been getting better ever since Trucy insisted on a weekly family dinner, the latest of which Klavier had joined them for.

"Ah, yes, I remember. I was amazed by the acts of magic Lamiror performed, if not a little surprised."

"She's _Trucy's_ mother. What else would you expect?"

"She's your mother too, Schatz, and you have yet to dazzle me with such magic-though you've managed to do a wonderful job so far with your mouth."

Apollo hacked on the sip of water he was taking, coughing as he sent his boyfriend a dirty look. "Oh, thanks a lot! Now I won't be able to see Trucy and Thalassa's next show without thinking about-" He cut himself off, suddenly a lot warmer than he was a second ago.

As if reading his mind, Klavier grinned and said, "Perhaps I can cool you off, ja?" before entangling his hands in Apollo's hair and pulling him into a kiss. Apollo was well aware Klavier was trying to distract him from the original topic and he should probably break away and confront him, but now his lips were descending to that spot where his jaw and ear met (dammit, he _knew _that was his weak spot), so he let the topic go. However, it still picked at the corner of his mind, questioning why Klavier, apparently, didn't want him to meet his parents.

It wasn't until a week later Apollo found out why.

* * *

It was a slow day at the office. Mr. Wright was off doing who knows what and Trucy, Apollo, and Athena were playing a Steel Samurai board game they found tucked away in the closet. Athena was the Steel Samurai, Trucy the Pink Princess, and Apollo the Iron Infant, to his chagrin ("Look at the resemblance, Polly!"). His mood lightened as the game went on and he got closer to the finish line, however. He was _this _close to winning when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Apollo volunteered, getting up from his spot on the floor. "You guys better not mess anything up!"

Trucy waited until Apollo's back was completely to them, then pushed his Iron Infant game piece a few spaces back. Athena snickered.

Apollo opened the door to reveal a middle aged couple, standing straight and proud with their shiny attorney badges attached to the lapels of their suits. The man had light brown hair with a tinge of grey spreading from the temples, and a pair of glasses which dimmed the brightness of his blue eyes. The woman contrasted him with her soft brown eyes and pure, wavy blond hair. "Good afternoon," the woman spoke with a German accent. "May we please speak with Apollo...what was his last name?"

"Justice, liebling." The man beside her spoke up.

"Ah, yes. It's hard to believe I forgot such an eccentric name."

He was _right _there, you know. His gaze alternating between the two of them, Apollo got the nagging suspicion he knew exactly who these people were. Just to be safe he answered, "...I'm Apollo Justice. Who are you?"

The woman smiled at him. "We are Lukas and Marie Gavin. You know of our youngest son Klavier, do you not?"

His suspicions confirmed, the red suited defense attorney nodded. "Yeah. We're, ah, sort of...involved." Five months and he still couldn't outright say they were dating. He had to work on that, because sooner or later Klavier was going to confront him about it, and he did not want to get into a fight over something so ridiculous. He panicked for a bit when it occurred to him maybe Klavier didn't tell his parents about him but, the damage was done. "It's, erm, nice to meet you!"

Klavier's mother smiled but did not return the nicety. She gestured at the office. Apollo widened the door, allowing the Gavins to enter. "We apologize for the intrusion. Klavier only told us about you yesterday, and we wanted to meet his...latest dalliance." She sounded friendly enough. But from behind them, Athena perked up as she caught a hint of derision enter the woman's tone. She waved a hand at Trucy and together, the two eavesdropped. "He doesn't know we're here. Perhaps it'd be better if you did not inform him? He gets...uncomfortable."

"Um...okay?" Apollo ran his head through his antennae. "What did you want to talk about, then? Mr. and Mrs. Gavin." he added hastily.

Klavier's father laughed; it sounded a lot like Klavier's laugh, light and teasing. It only made Apollo more nervous.

"No need for such formalities, Mr. Justice. You may call us Lukas and Marie, and we, in turn, will call you Apollo. Is that alright?"

"Uh, fine! Just fine, Mr.-I mean, Lukas."

"Good man. Now, my wife and I, we like to make sure our sons associate with the..._right _people. That said, you don't mind if we ask you a few questions, do you?"

Apollo gulped. "N-no, sir! I'm fine!" He, Lukas, and Marie situated themselves on the couch. He found himself at a loss for words; he'd only had one other relationship back when he was a teenager, and she'd been an orphan like him, so they never went through the 'meet the parents' phase of their relationship. Despite never going through it before, he knew how crucial it was this meeting went well. One's relationship with their lover's parents can determine the very nature of the rest of their lives together. He could not screw this up.

...

Not that he was thinking that far ahead yet! No, it was way too soon for that! Give it a few more months, then _maybe- _

He coughed. "So, um, what do you want to know, exactly?"

"Well," Marie started. "Actually, we've known about you for quite some time."

"You have?"

"Yes, of course." She smiled. "What kind of mother would I be if I didn't know the name of the man who condemned my son to death?"

Apollo froze. Back on the floor, Trucy flinched, and Athena cringed at the faint anger suddenly protruding from Marie's heart. Lukas bent his head, pushing his glasses up in a way so familiar it made Apollo break out in sweat. Wiping his forehead, he said weakly, "Y-Yeah, well...Mr. Gavin _was_ guilty, so..."

"No, we know. It is simply...hard to accept. The newspapers said you had worked under Kristoph for sometime until his initial incarceration. Tell us, did you enjoy working with him?"

"...Yes, I did." Apollo admitted reluctantly. "He...Mr. Gavin taught me...he taught me a lot." He did _not _want to have this conversation. Where was Mr. Wright when you needed him?

"He was such a giving boy," Marie said. "Always so busy trying to live up to the family name, but he always found time to play with his _br__üderlein." _

"That's little brother," Lukas said in response to Apollo's confused expression.

"Ah." Apollo said. "Right...so...you're both defense attorneys?"

Lukas nodded. "That's right, as were our parents before us. You could say it's the...family business, for lack of a better term."

"But Klavier-"

"He chose to pursue a different path, unfortunately." Marie interrupted him. "In more ways than one. Us Gavins have always believed in loyalty above all us, but Klavier..."

She and Lukas shared a look.

Apollo felt a surge of annoyance. "Klavier believes in finding the _truth_." He said. "That takes precedence over loyalty, especially in a court of law. And he does a good job. He's a good prosecutor."

"Yes, we know. We saw videos of you and him, working together to put his own brother in jail."

Apollo snapped, "Hey, he was already-!" He cut himself off, struggling to calm down. As annoying as they were starting to become, they were still Klavier's parents, and it wouldn't do for him to start yelling at them. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Kristoph was already in jail. All Klavier did was help me clear both my client's name and my boss's." _Whose lives were destroyed by your precious Kristoph, _He added mentally.

Lukas fiddled with his glasses. "Funny, how you gained so much while our sons gained so little."

"Wh-What is that supposed to mean?!" Apollo spluttered.

"What we mean, Mr. Justice," Lukas said. Apparently, they were dropping the whole 'first name' thing. In fact, it seemed as if a dark aura was now simmering off the previously cordial Gavins, dimming the normally bright atmosphere of the Wright Anything Agency. "is that while your precious client and mentor are cleansed of all wrongdoing, our oldest is sentenced to death, while our youngest lives with the burden of being partially responsible for his _own brother's_ destruction."

Apollo bit the inside of his cheek. Did they think he _enjoyed _getting Kristoph found guilty? Didn't they realize how much it hurt, seeing his mentor being led away from the courtroom in chains, how worried he'd been when Klavier dropped off the radar after that fateful trial for almost a month until finally reappearing, to his tremendous relief? Didn't they realize he wished the whole thing never happened?

Only he didn't, he realized. Because if it hadn't, then he wouldn't have Trucy, or his mother, Mr. Wright, Athena, and, more importantly, he wouldn't have Klavier.

Just then, the door to the Agency flew open, and a familiar presence made its way inside the office. His hands fumbling with the straps of his helmet, he rushed over to the red couch and shouted, "_Mutti! Vati!" _

Apollo got up on his feet. "Klavier?!"

The prosecutor ignored him and marched right to his parents, who sat still on the couch. Throwing his helmet to the floor, Klavier demanded, "What are you _doing, _Mutti, Vati?"

Marie sniffed. "Klavier, you know we prefer _'Muter' _and _'Vater'-" _

"Ja I know, which is why I don't call you that." Klavier snapped, causing Apollo to blink in surprise. "Now just- answer me, Mutti! What are you doing, harassing my boyfriend at his place of work?"

"We weren't harassing-" His father started.

"Really? It sure sounded like it to me." Trucy piped up from her spot on the floor. Apollo had completely forgotten about her. "What do you think, Athena?"

Athena nodded. "Yup, it was definitely harassment."

Apollo hesitated before deciding to hell with it. "There might have been a little harassing."

"Great. Just great!" Klavier threw his hands up in the air. "Herr Forehead, before you break up with me, and I will understand completely if you do, let me offer you my sincerest apologies. In my defense, I had no idea they were planning this, they _said_ they would leave you alone-though why I _believed _them is beyond me!"

"Honestly Klavier, stop overreacting." Marie chided her son. "You act as if we are some sort of rabid dog or something equally unsettling."

Klavier looked very much as if he wanted to say, _Yes, that is exactly what you ar_e. He closed his eyes for exactly ten seconds and then reopened them. "Mutti, Vatti, I believe it's time you left. Wouldn't you agree, Schatz?"

Apollo nodded. "Yeah, definitely. But, ah, can I just say one thing?" He turned his attention to Klavier's parents, who looked up at him coldly. "Mr. and Mrs. Gavin, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Kristoph was-is-a murdering psychopath, not to mention a two faced defense attorney who used forged evidence to get his not-guilty verdicts. Klavier, on the other hand? Yeah, he's an immature, egotistical fop-"

"Oh, Herr Forehead, you are too good to me."

Apollo ignored his boyfriend. "But he's a good guy. He's one of the most honest prosecutors I've ever seen. You should be proud of him...I am."

Klavier's parents stared up at him, silent. They stayed like that for an entire minute, until his mother slowly rose to her feet. "Lukas, let's go home." Her voice was cold, devoid of any warmth, fake or otherwise.

Lukas nodded stiffly. "Yes, let's."

They made their way out the office, their exit as straight and proud as their entrance. Apollo and Klavier stood still for a few seconds after their departure, unsure of what to say. What do you say after such an experience? 'Sorry my parents harassed you'? 'Sorry your parents are total jackasses'?

Apollo was the one who broke the silence. "...What are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

"A little birdie texted me. Said my loving parents decided to pay you a visit and I should make it here ASAP."

"A little...birdie." Apollo turned back to Trucy, who waved her cellphone at him with a smile. "Right. They're your parents, huh?"

The prosecutor grimaced. "You understand now why I did not want you to meet them? They are..."

"Yeah, they are. How about we forget this whole thing ever happened and you join us for a board game or two?"

"Why, Herr Forehead! Are you encouraging me play hooky? Are you ill, perhaps?" Klavier was quick to go back to his lighthearted self, but a slight tug at Apollo's wrist told him a different story.

"I-It's not like that! I just-" He scowled. "Do you want to play or not?"

"You ask so nicely, how can I refuse?" They made their way to join Athena and Trucy on the floor. "Ah Schatz, before we put this memory behind us, can I say one thing?"

"What is it?" Apollo asked as he sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. Klavier joined him, leaning against Apollo's side and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"The way you defended me against my mother and father...it was very hot, you know." Klavier pressed a kiss onto his Herr Forehead's temple.

Apollo's face went red. "Not in front of _them!" _

Athena scoffed. "Please. You don't think we know what you do in private?"

"It really was sweet, Apollo!" Trucy chimed in. "You were sorta like a hero, come to save his prince charming from the evil dragon and sweep him off his feet. I didn't think you had it in you!"

"I do that sort of thing all the time in court!"

"Yeah, but you're not going to sleep with your clients tonight are you?"

"Ugh!" Apollo smacked his forehead while Klavier and Athena laughed. "Can we-can we just play the stupid game already!?" His face still red, he made to roll the dice when he paused. His left eye twitched.

"Did you guys move my Iron Infant?!"

* * *

_Sorry for the week long update, guys! But on the bright side, this is the longest one shot I've ever written! This prompt came from the Kink Meme, page 38 of Part 25. I hope you like it! I'll be working on the next update, and remember, I am taking requests! Just...nothing too sad, guys. I can't take it. _


	3. hot spring seduction

**Let the Only Sound Be the Overflow**

* * *

_Source: Requested by Hotaru Muraki. _

_Prompt: Apollo somehow - lottery win, plain dumb luck, whatever else comes to mind - wins a paid vacation for a looong weekend at a hot springs resort. Unfortunately, everyone he asks declines for various reasons (Trucy has a show pending, Phoenix is in the middle of a case, etc.) - except one person. Said person who wasn't even meant to find out about Apollo's predicament. Too bad that Apollo is really, really bad at saying 'No!' to anything Klavier suggests so... Hopefully, Klavier will be able to accomplish his long-standing plan/desire of seducing Apollo into his bed. Or shower. Or tub. Or even at all. Not that Klavier's particularly choosy at this point._

* * *

Apollo had just zipped up his suitcase when his cell phone went off. Checking his caller ID, he groaned and answered with a reluctant, "Hello?"

"Herr Forehead, I'm outside by the car. Are you ready yet, or are you perhaps having second thoughts?"

Apollo picked up his suitcase, balancing his cell phone between his cheek and shoulder. "And miss out on a free weekend at the _spa?" _

Picking up on his sarcasm, Klavier responded lightheartedly. "You were not so enthusiastic the last time we talked. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, I've got nothing better to do...plus I've been banned from working until after this weekend, anyway." Plus he didn't want the passes, and Athena's hard work to go to waste. Although he doubted raiding his wallet and submitting all his personal information to a sweepstakes _without his consent _counted as hard work.

He'd certainly been surprised when his redheaded coworker randomly presented him with two passes for a free weekend getaway at the Sunny Rivers Resort. His initial response was to turn her down, but then she called on Mr. Wright, who proceeded to kick Apollo out of the office and threaten to steal his hair gel if he didn't go. To make matters worse they told Klavier about the extra pass (how the hell did they think that was a good idea?!), who badgered him ten minutes straight until he finally relented and gave it to him. Now he was going to spend an entire weekend alone with Klavier Gavin. At a spa.

Great.

The former rock star slash prosecutor was leaning against the hood of his car. He was wearing all his rings and chains in all their glimmerous glory, to Apollo's horror, and he was quick to hurry over and hiss, "What the hell?! Take that stuff off!"

Klavier raised his eyebrows. "I assume you're not talking about my clothes, Herr Justice...?"

Apollo blushed, but ignored the suggestive edge in his voice. "The rings! Take them off before someone sees them!" He turned around to look at his neighbors peeking out their windows at the two attorneys, a greedy look in their eyes. Too late.

Klavier laughed. He dodged Apollo's question about what was so funny and opened the passenger's door for him. "In you go, Forehead."

* * *

It was a three hour drive. Apollo fell asleep at around the half hour mark, which left Klavier alone to endure the tediousness of traffic. He got his revenge later, when he put a Gavinners CD inside his stereo, set it to full volume, and pressed PLAY. Apollo woke up with a shout as loud as the music, and Klavier laughed even as Apollo smacked him on the shoulder.

The two got out of the car and unloaded their luggage, with Apollo raising an eyebrow at the amount Klavier brought with him. "Two bags? We're only gonna be here for two days."

"Then that's one bag for each day then, ja?" Klavier said, to which Apollo facepalmed.

The Sunny Rivers Resort was very impressive; Apollo whistled at the giant, sparkling water fountain built into the front porch, and his mouth practically fell open at the interior-it was so _clean._ After talking to the woman at the front desk, the two men made their way to their room. There were two single beds set a few feet away from each other. Apollo threw his suitcase into the corner and was quick to collapse onto the bed near the window, yawning as Klavier picked up the brochure on his bedside table. "Herr Forehead, look at all the things they have to offer!"

Apollo grunted.

"Funny how you are exhausted when I am the one who drove the entire way here," Klavier said dryly. "You really are an old fart aren't you?"

"You're older than I am, you know."

"Age is but a number, Justice." The blond paused. "Ah, how about this? 'Take a relaxing hot bath with steam poured in at regular intervals.' Does that sound good to you?"

Apollo sighed. "Great, sure, whatever."

"Wonderful. And," Klavier licked his lips. "I thought perhaps...you could join me?"

"..._What?!" _Apollo shot up. "Prosecutor Gavin, I'm not going _skinny dipping_ with you!"

"Don't be so," _Disappointing. _"Silly. They allow you to wear bathing suits."

"S-Still!" The defense attorney crossed his arms. "We'd be...crossing professional boundaries!"

"So formal, Herr Justice?" Klavier looked up from the brochure at Apollo. He wore an expression which seemed to be a mixture of dullness and embarrassment. It was quite attractive, the prosecutor noted. In an awkward kind of way, of course. He smiled and continued, "We have been through much together, ja? You are not just another opponent for me to best in court. I consider you...a friend."

Apollo blinked. "I...really?"

He seemed so surprised. It amused him and dampened his spirits at the same time. "Of course. And so I am asking you, as a friend, to spend some time with me." Apollo still looked skeptical. "If it makes you feel any better, we will not be alone. There will be others with us, much like a public pool if you will."

"Like a pool, huh?" Apollo rubbed the top of his head. "...Fine. As long as there are other people, it won't be too bad, right?"

Klavier grinned.

* * *

"Liar."

"Friends are allowed to trick each other, ja?" Apollo glared at Klavier, who smiled at him unashamedly from across the pool of water. "Would you rather be crowded in by a throng of strangers?"

"Yes, actually." Because being half naked with people he'd never see again would be infinitely less awkward than being half naked and _alone_ with his courtroom rival (still pretty awkward though). He made an effort not to stare at Klavier's bare, muscled, _wet _chest.

Klavier leaned against the edge of the pool, his arms at his sides. He breathed in the steam now flooding into the room and sighed heavily. His eyes closed, he tried to think of something to say. "Tell me, Herr Forehead, have you ever been with someone romantically?"

Apollo started, causing the water around him to erupt into numerous, tiny waves. "Where did that question come from?"

"Call it curiosity. We have known one another for almost two years, and I have never once seen you with a romantic partner."

"I could say the same about you, Prosecutor Gavin." Apollo retorted. "Actually, my last boyfriend was back in college. We dated for awhile until we hit a snag and broke up." His last, first, and only relationship, but he wasn't about to tell Klavier Gavin that.

"Boyfriend." Klavier opened his eyes. Then, to Apollo's suprise, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Is that a problem?"

"Nein, no problem." Klavier fiddled with his bangs in an attempt to hide his pleasure. "...What exactly do you look for in a man?"

Apollo shrugged. "I don't really have a type. I'll like who I like, you know?" He scooped up a handful of water and, closing his eyes, splashed his head, running wet fingers through his brown hair and allowing himself to lean backwards in relaxation.

Klavier watched as droplets of water streamed down his face and back into the pool. He glistened beckoningly, teasingly, and it took a conscious effort not to kiss him right then and there. Instead he said, "I do, actually. In fact, you can say I've been bitten by the love bug myself not too recently."

"Oh really?" Apollo raised his eyebrows. "How's that going for you, then?"

"It is not 'going' anywhere." Klavier said, a grimace on his face. "I try, but the current object of my affections doesn't respond to any of my advances."

"Oh...that's rough." Said current object of his affections tapped his forehead in thought. Honestly, he was surprised Klavier was having such a problem, what with how famous and, admittedly, handsome he was. He'd have thought the guy had groupies just waiting for the chance to hook up with him. "Maybe the problem is you're being too subtle."

"Subtle?"

"Yeah, I mean, some people don't know when someone likes them unless they flat out tell them. Then the other person doesn't confess because they think they don't like them back when really they just don't know, and they end up at a standstill. I had that happen to a friend of mine once. It took three months for him and the girl he liked to get together because he was too worried about what'd she say."

Klavier sighed. "I have had enough of standing still...so be blunt is what you are saying? I am not too well versed in bluntness like you are, Forehead."

Gee, thanks. But Apollo let the comment go because he was still caught up in the surrealism of having _Klavier _ask _him _for dating advice.

The prosecutor thought. _Be blunt. _When was the last time he had done such a thing, outside of the courtroom? He usually never had to be. All he ever had to do was smile and flirt, and the fräuleins would jump into his arms. Then again, he'd never been interested in a man before. He had tried flirting, and that got him nowhere. He'd asked the man to take a _hot bath _with him, asked him questions about his love life, and he still didn't seem to get it. What else was left?

_Be blunt. _

Well. Actions do speak louder than words...

Klavier waded through the water. He ignored Apollo's questioning tone as he approached until he was within his personal space, crouched down at Apollo's legs. He took a deep breath and put his hands on Apollo's wrists, causing the brunette to stiffen immediately at the touch. His response made Klavier rethink what he was about to do next, but like he said, he was tired of being stuck in this standstill.

Gazing into the man's confused eyes, Klavier smiled as warmly as he could before he slumped down and kissed him.

* * *

Did this place's steam have some sort of hallucinogenic in it?

That was the only reasonable explanation Apollo could think of as Klavier kissed him. He moved one of his hands to his cheek and his mouth to the other, and gave him a gentle, but firm peck. Then he just stayed there, hovering over him, pressing his entire face into the side of Apollo's before finally putting some distance back between them.

"Was that blunt enough, then?" Klavier breathed out. He sounded, looked, so unsure of himself. It was too weird for words.

Apollo stared at the prosecutor, unsure of what to do next. When he realized he missed having Klavier's mouth on his, he lunged forward and, gripping the back of his head, pulled him back in for another kiss.

* * *

_It took me two weeks to do this, and I'm not entirely happy with it. _

_Remember to keep those requests coming, guys. Nothing smutty or tragic though, please. My heart can't take it. _


	4. Imagine 1

**Killed It With Kisses**

* * *

_Source: otpprompts . tumblr . com page 2_

_Prompt: Imagine your OTP waking up in the morning and Person B wants some coffee. So they slip out from under Person A's arm and try to sneak away, but Person A catches them, pulls them back into bed quickly, and attacks them with kisses and tickles. And then either one of them becomes turned on and they make love._

* * *

The sun hits Apollo right in the face, causing him to scrunch up his nose and moan with displeasure as he returns to consciousness. It takes him a minute to become aware of a pair of long, tanned arms wrapped loosely around his midsection and a muscled chest pressed against his side.

Klavier sleeps soundly. Small sighs escape from his lips, grazing Apollo's ear, and the brunet shivers. Memories of last night pop into his head and he has to take a deep breath to calm himself down. He finds himself craving a cup of black coffee, so he sluggishly begins untangling himself from his lover's arms.

"Oh no, you don't," Apollo jumps at the sound of Klavier's voice. He looks down to see the prosecutor stare at him with blue eyes both drowsy and filled with intent.

"Where do you think you're going?" Klavier flashes him a bright smile as he yanks him back down to the bed. He relinquishes his hold on Apollo so he can place both his hands on his cheeks, and pulls him in for a kiss.

Apollo swallows as Klavier moves from his lips to the rest of his face. His cheeks, his eyebrows, his forehead…"Klavier," He says as Klavier descends to the crook of his neck. "Last night was-_great, _but I'm really, _really _tired and _sore_ and I really just want some coffee."

"_Last night_ was just the opening act, Mein Forehead," Klavier pecks his shoulder once more before grabbing Apollo's shoulders and pushing him down on his back. Apollo lets out a yelp as his head and upper back dangle off the bed, his boyfriend's face hovering over him with a grin plastered on it. "Time for the headliner, wouldn't you agree?"

"Uhh…" Dammit, with the blood rushing to his head and Klavier's admittedly very attractive, not to mention _naked, _body brushing against his, Apollo feels his craving for coffee decrease and his need for Klavier increase until he finally pushes himself up and loops his arms around the man's neck. Klavier moans with approval when Apollo hungrily presses his lips against his.

Apollo grins.

* * *

_Does this count as smut? _

_First things first: to MadFox32, I'm working on your prompt, but it's proving to be a bit difficult, so I have no idea when it'll be posted. Sorry :( _

_Second: changed the summary-it's a continuation of the quote from where I got the title for this collection. Google it, if you want. _


	5. metro park prompt

**Pockets of Stones**

* * *

_Source: Requested by MadFox32._

_A murder happens in a metro park, and Apollo and Klavier are trying to reach the crime scene. Neither of them will suck up their pride and get a map, so they both end up wandering around together on a path, surrounded by beautiful woodsy scenery. Eventually they realize that they've gone off the path, and they sit together on a giant rock by the edge of the stream, not wanting to get any more lost. Fluff ensues (Bonus points if Klavier has a fop moment- like he keeps getting attacked by bugs but refuses to put on smelly bug spray)._

* * *

"_Mein Gott," _Klavier grumbled for the _thousandth _time as he slapped himself on the neck, sending yet another pesky fly on its way back to wherever it came from. "These flies are even bigger pests than the paparazzi."

Apollo gritted his teeth. "Prosecutor Gavin," he said evenly. "I've offered you bug spray five times."

"Ja. I can smell it all the way even from here. Forgive me, but it's my personal preference to not smell like week old _stadtmüll." _

Apollo didn't know what the heck stadtmüll was, but he could tell by the way his nose crinkled that it was not a good thing. His temper blazed, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from snapping at his fellow lawyer.

"Where the hell are we, anyway?" Apollo said after his temper cooled. "I swear I've seen these trees before."

"How can you tell? They all look the same."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "I just can, okay?"

Apollo had come to Faust Park to start the investigation for his latest case, and who should he run into but Klavier Gavin, who as it turned out was the prosecution for the same case. Klavier suggested the two head to the crime scene together (an offer Apollo was slightly reluctant to accept) and, surprise, surprise, they got lost less than twenty minutes later.

"I knew we should have gotten a map," He grumbled. "We're walking in circles!"

"Don't look at me, Herr Forehead. You were the one who was so against purchasing a map."

"_Me? _You're the one who was all, 'It's a crime scene, _ja? _It's sure to stick out like a sore thumb!'" Apollo quoted him, using an exaggerated version of Klavier's European accent.

Klavier glanced at him with raised eyebrows. "…Is that what I sound like to you? No wonder you do not like my music, Forehead; something is obviously very wrong with your ears."

Apollo shot him a dirty look. _Or maybe something is very wrong with your _voice, he thought snidely. He didn't say that out loud however, mostly because it wasn't true. As much as he hated to admit it, Klavier _did _have an enticing voice, when it wasn't busy shouting nonsense lyrics into a microphone. When he shouted 'Objection!', on the other hand…

Apollo pinched himself. Now was no time to be _fantasizing _about Klavier_. _It made it harder to stay mad at him. Why he wanted to keep being angry at him, though, was a mystery. Apollo suspected it had something to do with the heat deep frying his brain.

Several moments passed until Klavier spoke up. "Forgive me, Forehead," he said apologetically. "The heat is quite-trying."

Apollo's first instinct was to snap at the guy, but he managed to fight past the haze of heat and sigh. "Don't worry about it. But I get a freebie for the next time I put my foot in my mouth, deal?"

"Deal." Now smirking down at the shorter man, Klavier picked up the pace and twirled around so that he was walking backwards and facing Apollo. They walked like this for a few minutes in comfortable silence. Well, for Apollo, anyway. He doubted someone as 'rocking' as Klavier appreciated silence the way he did.

"You don't suppose we're getting any closer, do you?"

"No, not really. In fact…" The defense attorney stopped in his tracks and shifted his gaze from Klavier to the scenery now in front of him. "'I'd say we've gotten _way_ off-track."

"Hmm?" Eyebrows raised, Klavier turned around to see what had Apollo so taken aback. His eyes widened slightly, and he twisted his head around to flash his companion a pleased smile. "Ah, well. Would you look at that?"

'That' being the river bank cutting the forest in half. The water was gleaming under the rays of the sun, and the atmosphere was filled with the roaring sounds of the river currents tumbling downwards. Apollo's eyes roamed over the sight and to no one in particular he asked, "Where _are _we?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." Klavier didn't sound as concerned as Apollo would have liked him to be. Then, to Apollo's shock, he started to make his way over to the giant rock which rested on edge of the river. "Are you coming, Herr Forehead?"

"What are you doing? We have a crime scene to investigate, remember?"

"Herr Forehead. At the rate we've been going, we're sooner to find Germany than the crime scene. And I'm afraid I've worn myself out with all that walking we did, and truthfully, you don't look much better. We should take a break."

Apollo hesitated. Klavier had a point; he had no idea where the heck they were, let alone where the crime scene was; they were surrounded by trees that went for what looked like _miles. _Also, the air was a lot less humid here than it was out there…

"It's probably closed off by now, anyway." He grumbled in defeat as he joined Klavier by the river. He sat down so that his back rested against the rock Klavier was perched on. "Now what?"

"Feel like taking a dip in the water?"

"Ha, no."

"What do you suggest, then?"

"I dunno…" Apollo thought for a minute scrounging up a few rocks from the bank and getting up. "Watch this." He tossed a rock out to the river, and it hopped along the river almost all the way to the other side before sinking down into the water.

Klavier whistled. "Impressive."

Apollo's chest puffed. "Thanks. A friend taught me." He offered a rock to Klavier. "Your turn."

"Ah…" Klavier's smile faded, and he began playing with his hair. "Well, you see, I…"

Realization dawned on the brunet. "You don't know how, do you?"

"I've tried," the prosecutor admitted. "But I've never been able to make even a single skip."

The thought of him being able to do something Klavier couldn't was surprising, as well as quite the buildup. Even if it was for something as trivial as skipping rocks. It almost made him reconsider what he was about to say next-almost. "I could teach you, if you want."

Klavier shook his head. "I appreciate the offer Herr Forehead, but I've proven to be unteachable. Many have tried and not one of them succeeded."

"Who knows? Maybe today's your day."

"I doubt it." But Klavier got up anyway, swiping a rock from Apollo's hand. "How about a prize as incentive? If I skip this rock, then you owe me a kiss, ja?" He winked.

Apollo flushed. "Jackass," he muttered as Klavier laughed.

* * *

_I might come back and expand this. It's shorter than I'd like, and the ending's a bit abrupt. But I can't think of anything else to add to it. _

_Keep those requests coming, people. It's summer and I'm bored! _


	6. Uncertainty

**Uncertainty**

* * *

_Apollo and Klavier adopt a child. Apollo expresses doubts. _

* * *

"Can you believe we're actually _adopting?"_

Klavier looked up from his guitar and up at his husband, whose expression was a sort of mix between exhilaration and utter dread. "You seem nervous, Forehead." He commented idly. "You're not having…second thoughts, are you?" They'd just finalized the papers on a little girl over in Michigan, so they really couldn't afford second thoughts.

"Of course not!" Apollo said quickly. "Well, I mean…it's just…me, a _dad?!" _ All the fears he'd exhibited when they first talked about the idea of having kids came rushing back, triggered by the fact that now it was _actually happening. _"I grew up without parents-how the hell am I supposed to be one?"

"Herr Forehead, any parent will tell you the same thing-all you have to do is love your child. The rest comes naturally." Klavier strummed his guitar. "You do not think I am worried? You've met my parents and, of course, Kristoph-I did not grow up with the most exemplary of role models. All I can do is try to not repeat my family's mistakes."

"You don't sound worried." Apollo noted sourly, but he knew Klavier wasn't lying (thank his bracelet for that). And he'd seen what Klavier's family had managed to do to him. Not many people saw it, but underneath's Klavier's display of confidence and foppish tendencies was a pit of insecurity drilled in him by his bastard brother-and his parents hadn't helped either, with their blatant favoritism for Kristoph over him and disdain for his chosen professions.

Still, in spite of all that, Klavier had managed to grow up into a decent man. Apollo couldn't understand it, but he was glad for it. Their daughter was lucky, to have a guy like him for a parent.

* * *

_Really short drabble, without a prompt this time! Well, it was sort of inspired by one, but it didn't really fit what the prompt wanted, so I'm considering it original. Domestic Klapollo for the win! _


End file.
